


How Would You Feel (Paean)

by nicolearmbrecht



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, keith/lance - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolearmbrecht/pseuds/nicolearmbrecht
Summary: This story is based on the song How Would You Feel (Paean) by Ed Sheeran. Each time the lyrics of the song are written down, what happens next in the story will be related to the lyrics. Lance is in love with his classmate, Keith, but Lance doesn’t know if the feelings are retaliated.  Mostly Lance’s POV.





	1. Chapter 1

_**”You are the one,”** _

Lance looked across the classroom at the boy he adored. His long black hair falling perfectly down his shoulders. Lance should’ve been paying attention to what the teacher was writing on the board, but he couldn’t help his mind constantly slipping back to the boy across the room. 

_**“And you know that it’s true,”** _

Keith, as if he could feel Lance looking at him, took his eyes off the board and looked back at Lance. The second Keith’s eyes met Lance’s, he smiled his cheeky smile that made Lance’s heart do flips. Lance felt heat in his cheeks as he smiled back, and then pretended to go back to working so Keith wouldn’t catch him blushing. In that moment, the professor dismissed them and they started heading out. Although Keith was across the classroom, he managed to somehow catch Lance on his way out. 

“So, Pidge asked me if I’d get you to go with everyone tonight to the pub. I didn’t want to go, but she convinced me to. Lance, I know you don’t really go to pubs anymore, and we have classes tomorrow, but please at least go so I don’t have to suffer alone.” Lance grew out of going to pubs the second he was of age to actually get in, but the look in Keith’s eyes...

_**“I’m feeling younger every time that I’m alone with you.”** _

...changed his mind.

“Fine, but we’re taking my car. I’m not driving you home in your motorcycle when you are too drunk to drive home yourself, Keith. I’m still scarred from last time.” The laugh that Keith gave him as they walked out of class together made the butterflies in Lance’s stomach dance. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be that bad after all.

“Hey Pidge!” Keith shouted across the hall they were walking down to their friend. “He said yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

_**”We were sitting in a parked car,”** _

 “Finally! If I had to wait another minute I would’ve left! What took you so long mullet?” Lance teased the boy as he got into his car, wearing his usual black shirt and tight pants. Even though he wore his usual, normal clothes, Lance couldn’t help but looking him up and down before he got in the car. “Well I’m here now, so start driving! Come on, we’re gonna be late!” “And who’s fault is that, Samurai?” Lance couldn’t help but tease Keith, especially because of the way it made him smile. Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the smile that was spread wide across his face. He chuckled a bit before he spoke again. “Just drive, Sharpshooter.”

———————————————————

Their time in the pub was actually quite fun, despite Lance’s expectations. Keith got extremely drunk, so Lance made sure to watch after him and make sure he didn’t get into any trouble and was safe. Allura and Romelle branched off after a while to talk to other people in the pub, just trying to get to know new people. Hunk and Pidge we’re talking up a storm about the latest new scientific theories and how they could be better, which Lance got lost after a while of listening. After a while he got bored and decided it was time to take Keith home, who was slurring his words and could barely walk straight. 

 

_**“Stealing kisses in the front yard.”** _

Lance said goodbye to all of his friends and helped walk Keith out into the front yard of the pub, trying to find the shortest way to get to the car. He was almost to the parking lot when Keith, as drunk as he was, stopped Lance. They were still in the yard, so Lance was eager to get into the parking lot so they wouldn’t get reprimanded, but drunk Keith didn’t mind. Instead, he focused completely on Lance. “Laancy-lance!” Keith slurred, booping Lance on the nose with his pointer finger, giggling as he did it. “Your eyes are pretty blue, like the ocean.” He leaned in closer and continued. “You’re pretty too, like your eyes!” Lance blushed at the remarks, hearing the boy he secretly loved talk about him like that, but he was still drunk. Lance laughed, “Alright, Keith, let’s get you home.” But before they could get off the yard, Keith cupped Lance’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was sloppy, like drunk kisses usually are, but Lance still was thankful for every second of it. But Lance didn’t want to take advantage of the boy, so he gently pulled away and rushed Keith into the car before he could do anything else. Lance started the engine, a smile still spread across his lips, when he noticed Keith looking at him. The look he gave to Lance was unreadable. 

 

~~~~ _**“We’ve got questions we should not ask,”** _

 “What?” Lance chuckled, trying to get a drunk Keith to say what was on his mind. Lance hoped it would be easier to get drunk Keith to open up than sober Keith. “What’s on your mind, buddy?” Keith hesitated for a moment, before saying,

 

_**“How would you feel if I told you I loved you? It’s just something that I want to do.”** _

 

“What?” Lance was in shock from the words he heard from the drunk boy in the seat next to him. Lance was sure he was dreaming or drunk himself, but Keith said the three words that most people were terrified to say. “Lance, I love you. I have for so long but I never told you.” Lance stared at Keith with disbelief. If it wasn’t for Keith’s slurred speech constantly reminding Lance that he was drunk, Lance would’ve kissed the boy in the passenger seat. But since expressing his emotions was not taking advantage of or disrespecting the boy, he decided to say what was on his mind.


End file.
